nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Easy
"Easy" is the fifteenth track on Nicki Minaj's third mixtape Beam Me Up Scotty. The song features guest vocals by rappers Gucci Mane and Rocko. Lyrics Hot damn it it's a miracle, please adjust the temperature I switched up the interior in my European 50 Damn Gucci lyrical, naw I ain't lyrical But my bracelet is crazy but my necklace is a miracle Blacker than Nigeria, with brand new material Countin a quarter million while I'm pourin a bowl of cereal Fresher than your ever were, richer than a year ago with three dollars a Skittle but it's eight hundred a Cheerio I was arrogant rude same color as a prune Yellow chain look like the moon and my old school is maroon VROOM! Hear it ert-ert when it skrrt 26's on the skirts, in a bird, with a flirt You can jerk, I got twerk, I keep work, in my birds I got bird, I got bricks, I got pounds of the herb YEAAAAAAAHHHH—used to be my favorite word Now my ice game is superb, so these hoes just be like BRR BRR! Y'all be tryin haaard (but it's easy) Tighten up on yo jooooob (cause it's easy) I'm Nicki Minaaaaj (so be easy) Gucci Mane and Rocko (please believe it) Boom boom, 9-5-4 double R zoom zoom I don't give a fuck about ya looney tune goons Yellin poon poon when your really coon coon I eat these rap bitches no fork no spoon I'm Nicki, I been Nicki, I'm picky I stay around the six like that little mouse Mickey Ask Rocko, ask Gucci, ask Gucci Gucci bandana I'm a star I'm the black Hannah Montana I'm such a girl, I'm such a girly girl I'm sippin on my milkshake with the swirly swirl Excuse me mister put some cherries in my cups I take my shirt off and watch the boys go nuts The boys go nut, the boy-boys go nuts All the dope boys all the boys wanna fuck My nigga S Beezy, keep my wrist breezy Why would I go hard when this shit is so easy? Y'all be tryin haaard (but it's easy) Tighten up on yo jooooob (cause it's easy) I'm Nicki Minaaaaj (so be easy) Gucci Mane and Rocko (please believe it) Hold up bitch! Man I done stepped my swag up, don't fly commercial I'm private Step my rank up, so salute you fuckin' private 'Member the days I used to keep my comb, in my pocket? Now I'm with pilot smokin kush on auto-pilot I jet on a boat and I 'on't even know how to drive it But it's all gravy I just coast on auto-pilot I'm on another coast, ye ain't even in my time zone (naw) By the time you go to bed I'm gettin my shine on Yeah it's all good baby go on and climb on And ride like a rodeo, get your grind on Tell how I spend money, I be gettin my grind on Tell how I'm livin when I walk I got my nine on Your girl lovin you but she with me know what her mind on Don't make me do it hard and get it goin on some down homes Watch pitch stats and he don't even have a dime on Rocko the don, outta here, my time gone Y'all be tryin haaard (but it's easy) Tighten up on yo jooooob (cause it's easy) I'm Nicki Minaaaaj (so be easy) Gucci Mane and Rocko (please believe it) Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Beam Me Up Scotty Category:2009